Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle is the 3rd course in the special cup. It has many hazards, including lava. A giant Bowser machine spews out fireballs. The race starts out in a straight road that leads into a bridge that curves downhill and uphill, which has boost panels in it. The player may perform a trick to gain speed. After the ramp is the entrance to Bowser's Castle. On the entrance, the player hears Bowser's laugh. If the player doesn't take the ramp straight then a danger of landing on the mud off the track near Bowesr's Castle entrance, causing them to reset before the ramp again. After the entry is a wavy hall, filled with pillars and item boxes. The player can perform tricks on the wavy hallway, since this sends the player in the air a little. After the wavy hallway is a 90 degree turn left and another turn right. After the turn is a road that leads straight to the lava unless the player turns left to avoid falling into it. In this area, the player has to avoid Thwomps constantly pounding the ground, smashing any player who gets caught underneath their blows. After that is a turn left and a ramp with a boost panel in it, which leads to a room full of lava with a large straight path over the lava. In this room, the road is very straight. However, there is a giant Bowser machine who spits out large fireballs towards an area where there are explosion marks, to show the area where the ball will explode. After the explosion mark is a mud covered area. The player must use the left and right half-pipe ramps to avoid the mud in order to keep them from slowing down. After the player gets past that, they will see another area covered in mud, but there is a ramp near the beginning of the mud, in the center. Taking that ramp is a risky maneuver, however, since the large fireballs bounce off this ramp as well. Another option is to take the half-pipe ramps again, which is safer, but adds more time. The path splits into two, left and right, in this part, but both are identical, just the directions are mirrored. Both paths lead to three spinning firebars that can burn the player on contact. After the firebars is a ramp with a boost panel in it. The player may use it to speed up and perform a trick on it. The path merges again after this part. After the ramp is a short straight road until a large curve to the left. The player can see that the tighter area of this curve has fire pillars coming out of the road, so the player may take the path to cut time when there are no fire pillars present. If players turn too sharply, to the extreme right of the fire pillars, they will find themselves in the lava. After this area, the path is still curving and there are more Thwomps in this area. After the large curve upwards, there are three Thwomps that are hovering over the path. The left and right ones slam down at the same time while the center one will be still hovering in the area while the two slam the ground and vice versa. After the three Thwomps is a very large firebar that the player must avoid while using a ramp with a boost panel in it. After the firebar part is the exit of the castle and a turn to the left. Here, there are lava pillars erupting from the ground, with a small hill around them for the player to perform a trick. However, the lava pillars may mess up players while they are performing a trick and slow players down by flipping them over. After this part is the starting line again, which starts the cycle and another lap again. Staff Ghost: 3:04:836 by Nin*YABUKI Fast Staff Ghost: 2:42:098 by Nin*Masa Category:Races Category:Cheats